Six Day War
The Six Day War was the third Arab-Israel War, and lasted from June 5-10, 1967. It is often described as a pre-emptive war, as Israel started the war with a crippling attack on the air forces of Egypt, Jordan, and Syria, after the Arab countries had started to build up troops in the area. At the end of the war, Israel sucessfully seized the Sinai Peninsula, Gaza Strip, West Bank, Golan Heights, and the old city of Jerusalem. Prior to the War Prior to the start of the war, tensions in the area had been increasing for months. In April 1967, the Israeli Air Force shot down six Syrian MiG fighters. In May, Soviet intelligence reported, incorrectly, that Israel was planning a punitive miltary campaign against Syria. On May 14, Egyptian president Gamal Abdel Nasser (Jamal abd al-Nasir) mobilized Egyptian forces in the Sinai, after facing criticism for failing to aid Syria and Jordan in the past. On May 18, President Nasser formally requested that the United Nations Emergency Forces stationed in the Sinai be removed. On May 22, President Nasser effectively blockaded the southern Israeli city of Elat by closing the Port of Aqaba to Israeli trade. On May 30, King Hussein of Jordan signed a mutual defense pact with Egypt, placing his troops under Egyptian commande. Shortly after that, Iraq also signed on. Timeline of the War June 5 Israel launches an air strike against Egyptian, Syrian, and Jordanian forces, destroying approximately 80% of their planes on the ground. Without air support, Arab forces were left vulnerable to ground assault. Israel sends an appeal to King Hussein of Jordan via the US State Department, UN, and British Foreign Office, declaring that they will not attack the West Bank if Jordanian forces there remain quiet. Jordan moves against Israel after receiving an erroneous report from Egypt denying heavy losses and declaring significant victory over Israeli forces. Jordan, Syria, and Iraq begin their attacks on Israel. A mix of civilian and military targets include: shelling of West Jerusalem (Knesset building, PM's office, Hadassah Hospital, Mount Zion Church) and Tel Aviv suburbs; air strikes against Netanya, Kfar Sava, Ramat David (military airfield). At 11:20 AM, shots are fired at the Jerusalem border; most civilians go directly to air raid shelters. Fighting continues throughout the day and into the night, and Jordanian forces keep up anti-aircraft fire against the Israeli Air Force. Jerusalem Mayor Teddy Kollek tours the city, driving through shelling and machine-gun fire to bring encouragement to the civilian population. In the afternoon, 4 tanks and several personnel carriers drive down Jaffa Road, and are greeted by flags waved from nearby windows. Total Israeli casualties: 20 dead, 1000 wounded, 900 buildings in West Jerusalem damaged. June 6 Syrian forces rally at the border; artillery fire begins. Israel seizes Gaza, Ras el Naqeb, Jebel Libni, Ramallah, NE Jerusalem, Ammunition Hill, and Talpiot. Jordanian forces retreat from the West Bank. June 7 UN Security Councils presents a cease-fire, which is rejected by President Nasser. Levi Eskol, Israel's Prime Minister, offers to begin cease-fire and peace negotiations with King Hussein, but receives no response. Israel seizes Bir al-Hasna, Al Qazima, Jerusalem's Old City, Nablus, and Jericho. Jordanian forces retreat upon acceptance of a cease-fire agreement. Israel and Syria remain engaged at Golan. June 8 Egypt accepts a cease-fire agreement; fighting ends in the Sinai. Israel takes Hebron. Fighting continues at Golan. June 9 Israeli forces move against Syria at Golan. June 10 After an agreement with Syria, UN cease-fire takes effect. Israel takes Kuneitra and Mas'ada. War ends. Casualties At the end of the war, Israel's casualties were counted as 759 dead and approximately 3,000 wounded. Over 15,000 Egyptians were killed, with 5,600 taken prisoner. Jordan's casualties were given by King Hussein to be 6,000; other sources quote smaller figures. Syria suffered 1,000 deaths. (These numbers see to fluctuate depending on where you get them from; these figures are from the Israeli Ministry of Defense and Knesset webpages.) In the course of the war, Israel destroyed more than 4,000 Arab aircraft, 500 tanks, and approximately 70% of heavy machinery.